Stairway to the Sun
by Zasztra
Summary: One shot. Claire travels to Kijuju to put her nightmares to rest. But some dreams just wont die or go away, they linger with you the rest of your life. Wesker x Claire


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. NOTHING! Do you hear me!

Anyways, when I beat RE5 and heard the song "Pray" play during the credits I got the idea for this story right away :D I recommend that you listen to that song while reading this.

* * *

A single helicopter could be spotted on the night sky of Kijuju and many of the local children pointed over to the yonder when they saw the big black vehicle, with BSAA logo on the side, fly over the landscape as the sun blessed the suffering land with its last few brief rays of warmth and comfort.

"Hard to believe that this place has suffered so greatly when I see the beauty of the nature it still holds." Young red haired woman sighed and placed her head against the headrest of the helicopter seat. The headgear was pressing uncomfortably against her hair but she ignored the feeling and stared out of the window with blank stare.

"Strikes you hard when you see the damage that cursed Uroboros virus has caused to this place, eh?" The pilot asked with sympathy and Claire gave an apologizing smile and answered, "You can never get used to the suffering and pain a biohazard can cause. But if you do grow used to it, you probably should stop working with such cases, for your own good."

The pilot was a member of African BSAA branch and was one of the best pilots in the region. Claire had been lucky when she had heard that he would take her to the volcano. She paid a brief glance to a single big red flower with orange dots on it, which she held in her delicate hand "But this wasn't really terrorism…." She whispered as she stared into the yellow heart of the flower.

"What kind of flower is that?" The pilot asked curiously and Claire looked up a bit startled, for the sudden question had yanked her up from her daydreaming. She gave a small sad smile "Some call it "Stairway to Sun". It is actually quite fitting name if you ask me. To some it truly was a stairway to sun." She answered and looked again out of the window to see a huge volcano come into her view. The molten core shone bright red, reminding her of certain man's eyes. It was calm yet unrestrained, just like Wesker had been.

"Can you take me any closer?" Claire asked with stoic voice and the pilot nodded "I can get you pretty close to the mountaintop, but you have to walk a bit." he said and started to look for a good landing place.

As Claire let her gaze rest on the untamed wilderness of the Kijuju region, she couldn't help but feel sad that about the fact that this beautiful place had become so tainted by the sorrow and pain. The effects of Uroboros had been devastating. There were so few places in the world where the bio terrorism had not spread and it started to feel as if her work was pointless and didn't have any affect on the world. But then Claire felt a brief feeling of disgust with herself and shook of the feeling, her work mattered, no matter what people said.

Chris had been against her trip to Kijuju, but if Terra Save wanted her to help the locals, she would do it without any questions. Besides…She needed to see it herself, the place where the nightmare they had endured for years had ended. She needed to be there, to be assured that Wesker was dead.

"You are serious about going to see the place where that man behind the biohazard died?" The pilot asked carefully, not wanting to anger the determined young woman who seemed to be buried deep in her thoughts.

Claire closed her eyes and an image of Wesker flashed before her eyes. His red eyes bore into her and paralysed her as his hand reached up to touch her face softly. One certain memory of him rose up to her mind. It was her worst and best memory of him, and it would haunt her for the rest of her life.

* * *

_Claire opened the door to her small apartment and threw her handbag over the sofa. She flexed and let out a loud yawn, the work had drained her completely. She had finally managed to do the loads of paper work that had been trying to ambush her every time she went to work, for her latest mission had taken her to central Europe to solve an aftermath of a minor T-virus outbreak in train station. It had been a nightmare when countless of tourist groups from all over the world had tried to learn why on earth they were put in quarantine. _

_Claire went over to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee from thermos. Then she picked up a newspaper and walked over to the sofa placing the cup on the table to wait as she sat down to read the paper._

_"Lets see..." She muttered as she went through the news "Politics, politics...culture...sports..."_

_The suddenly her blood ran cold and Claire couldn't help but be paralysed when she felt soft leather gloved hands on her shoulders. Pressing her down gently. "Nothing about virus outbreaks, dear heart?" Asked a cold amused voice. She dropped the paper and tried to jump up but the hands kept her down with ease. "Calm down Dear heart, I have not come to hurt you, unless you give me reason to." The voice said with loud sinister chuckle." Now...Sit still." The man ordered in stoic tone and let go of Claire who obeyed, she really didn't have any choice. She looked up cautiously when she saw Wesker walk from behind the sofa. His taste in clothing had changed somewhat since she had last seen him. He had long leather coat and dark outfit, clearly designed for combat._

_"What do you want Wesker? No, let me guess, you want to take your revenge on Chris and use me as a bait." Claire hissed as Wesker took off his sunglasses and placed them into his coat's pocket. Their eyes met for a brief moment. "Yes and no." The blond man replied with grin on his face " Having revenge on your brother might be one of my goals but my intentions tonight are not that, though..." He said chuckling softly and stepped closer to Claire, trailing his finger down the side of her face "They are linked."_

_Claire slapped Wesker's hand away. "I have no time for riddles nor games, just tell me what you want." She growled and regretted her words right away when Wesker grabbed her chin roughly and yanked her head up, forcing her to look him into eyes. She couldn't help but notice that he looked much older than she remembered him to be. "Are you going to kill me?" Claire asked without fear or sadness._

_Wesker smirked and let go of her "No...I just need to know something." He said and turned around and strolled over to a small cupboard and picked up a picture of Claire and Chris, which Claire had placed on it. "Don't touch that!" The young Redfiled barked angrily, she didn't want Wesker to taint her few memories of her and Chris with his hands._

_"What do you want to know then?" Claire asked with determined eyes; whatever Wesker wanted couldn't be good. The blond man put his hand into his pocket and searched for something "You are a really bad host Dear heart, I've travelled a long, long distance and you wont even offer me a cup of tea."_

_Claire frowned and stared Wesker defiantly "I only have mine with friends." she mocked and rose up. "I told you to sit down." Wesker said coldly and pulled out a sort of syringe, meant for taking blood samples. Claire's expression grew grim "Don't you dare to touch me!" She hissed and backed away slowly as Wesker turned to face her, holding the syringe in his hand. "I'm just going to take little bit of you blood Dear heart." He said and was clearly amused by Claire's sudden aggression. "Its only for testing and...development."_

_"The hell you will!" Claire yelled and dashed for the door but she knew that her escape attempts were futile. Wesker practically disappeared and then appeared next to her. The young Redfield girl yelped when the man grabbed her arm and swung her around, forcing her back violently against the wall. Claire felt pain in the back of her head, for Wesker had slammed her pretty hard against the wall._

_She grit her teeth when she felt the needle pierce her skin and take a blood sample. It took only a moment and Wesker yanked the syringe off and put it back into his pocket. Claire had expected the blond tyrant to let go of her but he didn't. It was dark in the room and the darkness made Wesker's glowing eyes only more fearsome. She swallowed hard when the man's grip around her neck tightened and he pressed his stone hard body against her, pinning her against the white wall. Claire felt fear grip her heart when she felt Wesker's mouth hover against her neck, feeling her quickening pulse._

_"I've been wondering something dear heart..." Wesker chuckled darkly and moved his face up to study her bright and somewhat terrified eyes. "Wha...what?" Claire growled, trying to sound fierce and struggled against Wesker's hold. _

_"Do you actually think that your work helps people? That it matters?" He asked and let out a loud sinister chuckle as ran his hand down Claire's hand that dripped a blood. Claire stared Wesker into eyes without even flinching "Yes, I believe that my work matters. My goals in ending bio terrorism are honest and true." She said silently. "If I stopped caring, I would be no better than you." She yet added with anger._

_Wesker moved his mouth next Claire's ear and whispered huskily. "So determined and arrogant. So...desirable."_

_"What are you going to do with my blood?" Claire asked as Wesker moved his free hand to brush her red hair softly. "I'm going to engineer something extra special for you my dear." he said brushed his lips gently down Claire's neck, making the younger Redfield shiver in fear. "Stop it!" Claire barked but Wesker ignored her and continued. His kissing grew more intense every moment and he moved his hand away from Claire's neck, letting her breath more easily. He moved his now free hand behind Claire's back and pulled her tightly against him._

_Claire felt ill; her body liked what Wesker was doing to her, yet, her mind screamed him to stop and leave. But, when she opened her mouth to yell at him, no words came out. She merely let out a small soft whimper of pleasure as Wesker became more and more possessive. The man pulled Claire's hairclip away, letting her fiery red hair fall freely onto her shoulders. Her body was aching for his touch and yet her mind screamed desperately "NO!" and as she tried to push Wesker off of her, leather against her hands felt hard and stiff, yet arousing._

_Wesker let out a small dark chuckle when he felt Claire's body react against her will. Little by little the younger Redfield's attempts to resist him grew weaker and eventually she was almost like a lifeless doll in his arms. He pulled up and faced Claire. The red demonic eyes met the angel blue ones and Wesker smiled. "Claire, I'm going to let you choose. If you want me to continue, I will, but I won't stop until I'm satisfied, no matter how much you scream or cry. Or, if you want me to leave, I will, but in the end it wont change anything." He gave his dark promise._

_Claire felt shiver run down her spine when Wesker moved his hand to caress her cheek softly "So, dear heart, which one will it be?"_

_Claire hated him, she wanted to scream, to yell and tear those red eyes out. But at the same time she felt like just for once she wanted to let the carnal instincts inside her go free and not care about Terra Save, BSAA or anything!_

_"Which one will it be?" She heard Wesker repeat his question. Claire felt like her image of herself was ripped into pieces when she nodded. Wesker gave a loud amused chuckle and picked Claire up into his arms. She looked away with flushed and ashamed face "Chris must not know about this, ever." She whispered and Wesker smiled possessively as he carried Claire over to the bedroom "Don't worry Dear heart, this will be our dirty little secret."_

_That night, there was no Terra Save, BSAA or Chris...

* * *

_

Claire snapped out of her thoughts when she felt the helicopter jerk a little bit and remembered what the pilot had asked in the first place.

"Yes…I need to do this, it's a personal matter of mine, and I need to bury some demons of my past."

The pilot was silent as he drove the helicopter to more stable and flat area of the mountain "I read the BSAA report, nasty business that one….Said the man even could stand lava…lava for god's sake! You knew him personally? If you did I wouldn't blame you to put some things to rest with him." The young pilot chit chatted and added, "Sounded like he was more a demon than a man."

Claire didn't answer but in her mind she agreed. A demon…. yes…that what he was….

"Its great that Terra Save and BSAA have started to work together more closely. As they say, you guys come to clean our mess." The pilot joked; he was probably 22 years and seemed to Claire a bit naïve.

"Yes…can you land over there?" She asked dryly, not really caring to talk with the pilot anymore.

Claire jumped off the helicopter when it landed and the pilot yelled after her before she ventured off to the site with the flower "Take your time, I'm in no hurry."

She didn't answer, only waved her hand in agreement.

As she walked up the mountain Claire heard a beautiful sad song come from the nearby village. The wind carried it over the waters for her to listen as she walked towards her journey's end.

.

_"When the dark days came to us, we found no haven or escape._

_All our prayers go unanswered to take away this fear within._

_Our screams shake this tear stained land."_

_.  
_

She felt her heart ache as she heard the words of that beautiful song as she climbed up the mountain; she needed to find peace within herself. When she finally reached the mountaintop and saw the burning pit of molten lava and the reek of sulphur hit her nose Claire couldn't help but laugh a bit; this was a perfect place for him to be buried in, it certainly mirrored his soul.

Claire watched her step as she descended down the rough terrain. She had to get near the place where Wesker had died. She just had to.

She held her breath as she gazed down to the lava; it was just as Chris had told her. It was hard to believe that it took a volcano to kill Wesker off completely.

.

_"Our souls have been stripped bare._

_Can madness be the only cure? _

_Even death is not respire from this worldly plight._

_When will we see heaven's light?"_

_.  
_

She wasn't sure what she should say or do. Claire stared into the molten abyss and it cast a red glow over her eyes as she stood there holding the red flower in her hands. Then she laughed a bit and spun around. "Who'd though that I would travel all the way to Kijuju to put my nightmares to rest." She muttered softly but then her expression grew angry " I hope you rot somewhere for all the suffering you've caused. Are you even capable of understanding what suffering means! " She yelled, hoping that Wesker could hear her somewhere beyond the waking world "Can you even see the suffering you've caused…." She muttered and stared the molten lava with dead, emotionless eyes.

She then felt another emotion, a terrible sadness. "You know Wesker, I should hate you for all the things you did in this world, but I cant. Why? Because in the end, you died alone and no one will remember you."

"But...I wonder…if you had been a better man if the Umbrella and Spencer had not shaped you to fill their wishes."

She fixed a straw of her hair behind her ear and whispered softly "Chris told me, he found some documents."  
She then fell silent and held the flower in her hands "I pity you…." She said with sorrow.

"You've caused much pain to this place and it will take a long time to heal, but I will make sure that the scars heal, eventually. My work matters, and I know it." Claire continued and her eyes softened. "Where ever you are Wesker, I wish that you've found some peace for your existence, peace that you in life probably never had."

Claire lowered the flower to the hot sulphur reeking ground "Here" she said smiling "This is for you."

Then she got up ""The Stairway to Sun" It is quite fitting name isn't it?" She laughed and felt tears in the corner of her eyes "I think its everything you represent. It is the source of progenitor virus and source of every horror that Umbrella has ever created… and you…you are the source of my nightmares." She said and turned around to leave.

Her back faced flower and she stood up straight "Where ever you are Wesker, there is one thing I want you to know, remember that I will always remember you, for good, for worse."

She said and closed her eyes and felt the tears stream down her face "You probably don't deserve it, and Chris would probably think me to be crazy for even thinking such a thing."

She opened her crystal clear eyes and looked up to sky to see the rising moon face her. "But, I want to remember you, you deserve at least one person to remember your tormented existence. Because that night I spent with you was something that will haunt me for the rest of my life. You showed me what I was in the end.

But, I thank you for keeping your promise and not tell Chris...it will stay as our secret till the end of my life."

.

_"I think of you whenever a bell tolls. _

_If I tell your tale, will this pain cease?"_

_.  
_

Claire walked away, leaving the flower behind.

"Good bye Wesker, perhaps we shall meet again in another time and another world. Maybe the next one is more merciful than this one" Claire whispered before she climbed up and left the site.

"Until we meet again."

.

_"For I pray for tempest tossed, lost souls._

_Eternal sleep is where you find true peace."_

_.  
_

_

* * *

_Hey hey! I bet you guys were waiting for new chapter to "Caged misery" but well, whenI beat RE 5 I just HAD to write something fast. I kinda left some things unanswered, like why the blood sample and stuff...come up with your own theories XD This is a one shot, but I might make it 2 shot if I get some good idea...like...Wesker returns or something :D I'm in love with Wesker's new look. First I thought that it seemed a bit silly and too Matrix styled, but its cool. I hope this fic wasn't too angsty or cheesy. If you have any good ideas that could make this fic 2 shot, please tell me.


End file.
